


Watcher

by TheBlackMagister



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: ....theres not much else 2 this, Accidental Voyeurism, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Voyeur Negan, rick is a bit of a slut but thats ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 04:54:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14394723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBlackMagister/pseuds/TheBlackMagister
Summary: Negan accidentally catches Rick and Simon getting dirty.





	Watcher

**Author's Note:**

> because [magnolia_9's fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14300703) got me in the mood for simon/rick

Negan hadn’t meant to watch. _Really._

Up until this point, the pickup days from Alexandria have been mundane. Go in, take shit, get out – easy as pie. Tormenting Rick is a bonus. This particular rainy day, Negan had figured would be no different; they’ve been collecting from this place for a handful of months now, and they haven’t had any problems so far. He’s not even that bothered when Rick doesn’t greet him at the gate. The man is probably just on a run, he figures; it's not the first time, and probably won't be the last.

Negan heads over to the armory, just to take a look at their food supply. They seem to be pretty well off, he thinks, not starving, so if he takes a couple pieces of candy they have on the shelf, he’s sure they won’t miss it. And if it’s expired – as most things probably are these days – well, if he dies, he dies. Worth it.

After being sure to check over their tribute for the week and deeming it acceptable, he turns to tell Simon to round the Saviors up from Alexandria. The absence of the man catches him off balance. He’d just been there a minute ago, Negan is sure. No Rick, and now Simon is gone.. _Christ_. He calls quickly over the walkies for the others to gather back at the trucks, and when they do, he does a headcount. Nobody’s missing but fucking _Simon_. This puts Negan a little more at ease, at least – the man’s probably just off siphoning Alexandria’s alcohol.

“Anybody seen Simon?” He says anyway, just for his own peace of mind. It’s unusual for Simon to up and disappear like this, especially during a pickup. The gaggle of Saviors glance between each other uncertainly.

“Think I saw him heading for Grimes’s house,” One woman calls back. Negan frowns.

“Was he, now,” He murmurs to himself, turning his back on the group. What could Simon want there, if Rick isn’t home?

Unless Rick _is_ home.

He turns on his heel and shoulders through the crowd. The Saviors part in front of him, and once he’s clear he breaks into a speed-walk, and then a jog, concerned. He doesn’t trust either of those men around each other, and while he's sure Simon can hold his own against Rick..

The front door of Rick’s house is unlocked. This only serves to set Negan more on edge, the hairs at the back of his neck standing up. It’s unlike Rick to leave his house open and exposed like this, Negan thinks; he grips Lucille’s handle tighter, a little paranoid that Rick has finally, totally snapped and is going to jump out and stab him. He notices Rick’s boots set neatly next to the doorframe, and he stares at them for a moment, uncertain. Then his attention is grabbed by the sounds of boots scuffing on the floor above him. He glances up, brows drawing together. _Who the fuck..?_ He resists the urge to reach for the gun holstered on his waist and instead creeps up the staircase as quietly as he can, thanking God and Jesus and every other Holy figure out there that the stairs don’t creak under his weight.

When he reaches the top he’s greeted to more shuffling and the clinking of metal. He suddenly gets the gut feeling he shouldn’t be here right now, but still he pushes on, determined to find out what the fuck is going on here. He wonders if Simon is still here – or if Simon had even ever been here. That would be really shitty, he thinks, and probably hard to explain.

He creeps down the hallway towards Rick’s bedroom. He can hear soft, panting breaths coming from inside as he gets closer, which only proves to make him warier than ever. It could just as easily be Rick is hurt as it could be Rick is jacking off – not that Negan thinks Rick would do that, not while the Saviors are in town, but still. He has to assume for all circumstances.

Quickly following one particular sharp breath is a low, groaning “ _fuuuck_ ” that is most definitely Simon. Negan is, unfortunately, all too familiar with the sound of his friend’s groans, so he's certain of this fact. Slowly, feeling more and more like he’s going to be ambushed, he approaches the door and nudges it open minutely, just enough to see in.

_Whelp_. That’s both Simon and Rick found.

Rick’s on his knees, mouth full of Simon’s cock and blue eyes peering up at the Savior. His fingers are wrapped around the base of Simon’s cock; Simon’s hands, meanwhile, are buried in his dark curls, urging him to bob his head. Sheer, cold horror trickles down Negan’s spine. He can’t believe – _Simon_ , his right-hand man, capable of _rape_ -

It takes a moment, but eventually he realizes that several things are wrong for it to be _that_. Rick’s sucking as enthusiastically as Simon’s pulling him in, blue eyes bright with want rather than fear, and he’s got one hand in his lap to palm himself through his jeans. And beyond any of that, Rick is making the most obscene little sounds – needy whimpers and whines around the wet sounds of his combined mouth and hand working Simon’s dick. And really, Negan can’t help the way the noises go straight down below the belt.

“Such a good little cockslut,” Simon breathes, giving Rick’s hair a tug and eliciting a choked moan from Rick, and Negan figures that’s his cue to back off and let them finish on their own time. He’s not above voyeurism – not even close – but right here, right now, every part of him is screaming to get the fuck out.

He steps back, trying to be as quiet as he was coming down the hall, only this time the floorboards creak under his weight. He freezes mid-step, mildly panicked, as Rick pulls back from Simon and glances towards the hallway. It’s some stroke of luck that Negan is at the perfect angle to see Rick, but Rick can’t see him. It’s not Simon that puts Negan on edge about all of this – the other man is likely to take it in stride, maybe even find it funny – but Rick is unpredictable and wild, and Negan would be lying if he said he's not the least bit afraid of Rick shoving him out the second-story window.

“What was that?” Rick says quietly, and he sounds almost nervous. Simon hums.

“Probably an animal.”

“It sounded closer, though,” Rick huffs uncertainly. “Are you sure..”

“Of course I am. Listen – nobody’s gonna walk in on us. I promise.”

Rick hesitates, then gives a little sigh. “Okay. If you say so.” He leans forward, pressing his lips to the tip of Simon’s dick. Simon purrs and cards a hand through Rick’s curls.

“Good boy. You know.. I thank God I ended up with a bitch who loves sucking dick..”

Rick pouts, frowning up at the Savior. “ _I’m_ the one doin’ all the work. Don’t I get any thanks?”

“Course you do.” Simon chuckles. He nudges his knee into Rick’s chest and Rick leans back, scooting back onto the mattress on the floor. “We’re fucking getting there. Be patient.”

“We’re already probably being missed,” Rick grumbles, brows drawn, but he lays back obediently anyway. Simon gives him a smirk.

“So? Only person who might come lookin’ is Negan, and he’s too distracted to notice we’re gone.”

_Yeah, right_ , Negan thinks. _Too bad you’re wrong_.

“You’re takin’ the fall for this if we’re caught,” Rick mumbles, watching through half-lidded eyes as Simon retrieves the bottle of lube from Rick’s bedside drawer. His hand drifts down almost lazily to stroke the bulge in his jeans, squeezing gently and palming along the length of it. Simon drops a wink in his direction.

“We’ll see. That’s if you can speak while I’m screwing you.”

Rick shivers a little, eyes slipping closed. _Jesus_. Negan leans against the wall, resigned to watching them fuck. Of course, he’ll get to see Rick naked and fucked out, so he guesses it’s not all bad. The idea of that makes his cock throb, and he swallows hard, trying to settle himself.

Simon kneels, crawling over Rick and gazing down at the slighter man. He runs his hands up Rick’s torso, slow, teasing, and it's not until Rick whines that he deftly undoes the buttons. Once all the buttons are popped Rick shrugs the shirt off, tossing it into the corner of the room, and as soon as he's laid back Simon dips to suck gently on one nipple. Rick gives a soft, shaky gasp, eyelashes fluttering.

“ _Shit_ ,” He breathes, teeth sinking into his lower lip. “Ah – _fuck_..”

Simon’s brown gaze lifts to Rick’s face. A grin tugs at his lips. “That’s right, isn’t it,” He coos, fingers sneaking up to pinch at the other pink nub and eliciting a needy sound from Rick. “You’re real sensitive, aren’t you?”

“You – _fuck_ – you know I am – _ngh_..” Rick’s head falls back onto the pillow, fingers lightly clutching at the sheets. Simon hums, teeth tugging gently at the bud, and Rick arches. “ _Oh, fu-fuck.._ ”

Simon rolls the other nipple between his forefinger and thumb, pulling gently at it. Rick whines. His chest rises and falls unevenly, hitching whimpers escaping his lips, and this only seems to spur Simon on, biting lightly in addition to sucking and leaving bruises on Rick’s chest.

After ensuring that the one nipple is flushed, hard and a little swollen, Simon gives the other the same treatment. Rick squirms under him, biting his lip and clutching at the sheets. The high-pitched, needy little sounds he’s making go directly to Negan’s cock, and Negan bites back the urge to interrupt their fun. Instead he slips a hand down the front of his pants and massages himself through his boxers, stifling a sigh of relief. There’s a damp spot growing on the front of the fabric where precome is leaking from him. God - he hadn't thought Rick could turn him on this much.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Rick whines, back arching. “Oh, _God_.. don’t – _nngh_ – don’t stop.”

“No plans on that, Rick.” Simon grins up at him, hands smoothing up his belly. “I gotta get laid somehow.”

Rick gives a sound that’s half-laugh, half-groan. “Just fucking get on with it.”

Simon obliges, unbuckling Rick’s belt and tossing it onto the floor. Rick’s hips lift a little off the mattress, trying to urge the man to open his jeans too. Simon does, popping the button and drawing the zipper down; but then he stops and peers up at Rick, a grin tugging at his lips.

“Ask me again.”

“You _ass-_ ” Rick mutters, and receives a smack on the thigh before he can finish. He hisses softly, head dropping to the pillows. “ _Please_ ,” He mumbles, finally caving. “Strip me.”

Simon goes agonizingly slow, drawing Rick’s jeans down. He pulls them over Rick’s feet and tosses them into the room, and Negan feels his breath catch. _Close_. He’s so close to having Rick bared to him.

His hand is still working over his bulge of its own accord. Slowly, trying not to rustle too much, he pulls his dick out into his jeans and grips himself fully. He has to bite his other fist to stifle the hiss that threatens to escape. He gives long, slow strokes up his length, thumbing over the tip and wiping it down, and he sucks in a breath, struggling to keep quiet.

Slowly, _teasingly_ , inch by inch, Simon draws Rick’s underwear down. Rick’s cock is hard and flushed and it arcs up against his belly as soon as it’s freed, already slick and shiny with precome. Negan’s own gives a throb in his hand at the sight, and he closes his eyes for a moment, savoring the image. Rick is so _gorgeous_.. why he would choose Simon is beyond Negan, but hey, free porn is free porn.

“So wet for me already, huh?” Simon teases, although there’s an edge to his voice. Rick groans and arches.

“Yeah. Wanna be fucked.”

Negan’s breath hitches, and his hand speeds up on his cock. He’s leaking steadily now, hand damp with it, and he can only imagine Rick bending over for him, moaning into the pillows as he breaches the slighter man’s tight body-

“ _Ah-_ ” Rick gasps, and Negan’s eyes fly open again. Simon’s holding Rick’s hips up, nuzzled between his thighs and lapping eagerly at his hole, and Rick seems to enjoy this very much, if the way he squirms and whines is any indication. “O-oh, _Simon, fuck_ -”

Simon purrs, tongue dipping into Rick. Rick moans vaguely, throws an arm over his eyes. The more Simon tonguefucks and teases him, the louder his voice gets and the more he squirms, clearly having the time of his life. He’s vocal, cries of _yes_ and _more, please, deeper_ , and every single one of these sounds makes Negan’s dick twitch and throb. Negan lifts to his knees, folding his arm on the wall and leaning on it in order to stroke himself harder, hips thrusting, although he ensures he can still see the pair. He doesn’t think even the creak of the floor could interrupt those two now – not that he’s going to leave.

Simon pulls back abruptly, roughly shoving two fingers into Rick’s spit-slicked hole. Rick cries out in mixed pain and ecstasy, back arching. “You like that?” Simon growls, fingering him harshly. Rick nods desperately.

“ _Yes_ , oh, God, please-”

“Yeah,” Simon breathes. “Yeah, you do. You fucking love it rough, don’t you, Rick?”

Rick nods again. His hips rock obediently against the digits inside him, hole clenching automatically around them, and he whimpers, eyelashes fluttering. He does – he loves it a whole lot.

“You open yourself for me before we came by?” Simon says, scissoring his fingers, and Rick whines.

“Ye-yeah. In-in the shower.”

“You’re a good fucking boy.” Simon adds a third finger, eliciting a slightly more pained groan from Rick. “Fingering yourself. You think about me pounding you while you did it?”

Rick nods a third time, unable to speak. His hips are still rolling needily, cock leaking onto his toned belly, and his eyes are closed and brows are furrowed, teeth sunk into his lip with concentration. It’s clear he’s focused on chasing his orgasm, based on his harsh breaths through his nose. He’s close, Negan thinks; his thrusts are unsteady and stuttered, cock visibly twitching, and oh, _God_ , Negan doesn’t think he’ll last watching Rick come.

At the last second Simon withdraws from Rick. Rick’s eyes fly open, mouth falling open in shock. “Simon,” He sputters, “Please, I’m-”

“I know.” Simon smirks down at Rick, shucking his pants and underwear. This draws Rick’s attention back to his cock, blue gaze dropping, just for a moment before he obediently looks back up. There’s recognition in his eyes now, and he lays himself out, legs spread, and for the first time Negan catches sight of his entrance.

He’s lightly stretched from Simon’s thick fingers, hole pink and a little abused. Negan bites his forearm harshly to keep from groaning out loud, grateful for the leather protecting his skin. His hand speeds up, desperately quick now, and making little wet sounds with each stroke. He’s close, so close – he thinks of Rick’s warm, wet body encompassing him, the man desperately sucking him in, cock leaking-

and he spills all over his hand, stifling a grunt into his arm. His cock throbs and twitches in his hand as he relaxes. He sits back on his heels, trying to catch his breath. He lifts his eyes back to the bedroom. Inside Simon is kneeling between Rick’s thighs, cock lubed, and leaning over Rick. Rick’s got one leg hitched around the Savior’s waist, eyelashes fluttering.

“Please, fuck me,” Rick breathes, biting his lower lip. “Want you inside me.”

“What do we say?” Simon taunts lightly. Rick whines.

“Please.. _Daddy_.” Rick’s voice wavers just a little, although Negan gets the impression it’s more of arousal than anything else. “Fuck me.”

Simon purrs. Slowly he begins to push in, holding Rick’s wrists to the mattress as Rick squirms and whines with want. Rick’s chest heaves, brows furrowed, and with each little bit Simon pushes in, Rick’s whimpers get louder. _Oh, God_ , Negan thinks, Rick must be so fucking tight.

“So tight,” Simon echoes, as if reading Negan’s thoughts. “Squeezin’ me so good, Rick. You like Daddy’s cock in your little hole?”

Rick moans desperately, pulling at Simon’s hold on his wrists. “Yes,” He whines. “Yes, yes. Love you inside me, so big, _yes_.”

Simon sheathes himself inside Rick after what feels like several agonizing minutes. Rick’s breathing is hitched and unsteady, fists curling and uncurling in Simon’s grasp. His dark curls are sweaty and beginning to separate, clinging to his skin, and his blue eyes are glazed with need.

“Daddy,” Rick begs, the leg around Simon’s waist pulling weakly. “Fuck me. Please, fuck me hard.”

Negan lets out a long, slow breath. The sound of Rick’s voice – strained, desperate – goes down to his dick, which stirs with interest again. He thanks God he’s got plenty of stamina.

Simon pulls back and then thrusts hard into him with a slick smack. Rick lets out a cry of pleasure, head falling back, and, encouraged, Simon begins to fuck into him in earnest, thrusts even and steady. Rick’s sounds are only getting more needy, the slighter man trembling. His body shakes with each hard thrust. He seems to be enjoying himself, at least, based on his desperate cries.

“Da-Daddy,” Rick hiccups, voice quavering through each rough thrust. “Wan-wanna ride you, ple-please.”

“Yeah?” Simon purrs, humping eagerly into him. “Wanna sit on my dick?”

Rick nods, lips falling open on a needy, high-pitched cry. “Ye- _yes_ , please.”

Simon stops abruptly, pulling out and rolls them over before Rick can even protest. Rick lets out a sound that’s half-sigh as he sinks completely down on Simon’s cock. It’s thick, even Negan has to admit that, and Rick is clearly enjoying the stretch. Slowly Simon begins to bounce Rick on his lap, hands fastened to the slighter man’s hips, and Rick moves with him, hips rocking eagerly. Simon’s flushed dick disappears easily into Rick, reappearing with each time Rick lifts, and Negan is damn near focused on Rick wrapped around him.

“Oh, _baby_ ,” Simon grunts happily, pressing fingertip bruises into Rick’s pale hips. “So tight for your Daddy. You love it, don’t you?”

Rick nods, leaning over Simon, his blue eyes half-lidded. “Fe-feels good,” He whimpers. “Feels so good and big inside me, Daddy. So deep in me.”

Negan shifts a little closer, gaze drawn to the rippling muscles of Rick’s back, ass, and thighs. It’s this movement that catches Simon’s attention, and for a brief moment, their eyes meet. Negan freezes where he kneels. _Shit. Shit, shit, shit, he’s fucked_.

Simon draws Rick to a stop. Rick pouts, clearly confused. “We’ve got a guest, Rick,” the Savior rumbles. “Why don’t you show off for him, huh?”

Negan’s breath feels caught in his throat as Rick lifts and slowly turns to face him. He can see Rick’s wide, almost disbelieving eyes, but the sight of him seems to turn Rick on more, as his cock throbs where it stands between his thighs. His eyelashes flutter for a moment as Simon sinks back into him, but then he’s meeting Negan’s eyes again, although they’re admittedly a little more dazed than they were before. Negan’s hand finds itself back in his jeans, drawing his cock out and beginning to stroke in time with Rick’s rolling hips.

“You like him watchin’ us, Rick?” Simon prompts, and Rick makes a sound that’s half-whine, half-groan.

“Ye-yeah,” He breathes, and Negan’s cock throbs at the admission. “I.. _oh_.. I’m close..”

Simon’s large hand wraps around his cock, and he lurches a little, eyes closing and lips parting around a moan. His rocking is unsteady, as are Simon’s thrusts, which are harder than they are fast. Negan feels almost a little regretful; he’s only just getting to the peak of his pleasure, and he doesn’t expect to have time to finish himself off before they leave.

“Come on, Rick,” Simon breathes, and he smacks Rick’s ass once, eliciting a shaky whimper. “Come for your Daddy.”

Rick does. He comes all over the mattress and the floor in front of him, his muscles very nearly giving out, a relieved, almost pained moan escaping into the air. Simon’s not far behind, pulling Rick down harshly one last time before spilling into the slighter man.

All three of them are still for a few long moments. Rick is panting, his blue eyes half-lidded but fixed on Negan so intently that Negan fears for a moment he’s going to combust. Then Simon gives his hips a squeeze.

“Why don’t you go finish our guest off?” He murmurs, and Rick obeys automatically, tentatively lifting from the Savior’s lap and stumbling over to Negan. He’s unsteady on his legs and when he reaches Negan he drops forward into the man, eyelashes fluttering. Negan’s arms loop around him automatically. It’s lucky they’re on the floor, Negan thinks; he’s not sure how well Rick can stand right now.

As Rick leans in to press their lips together clumsily, arms haphazardly thrown around Negan’s shoulders, straddling Negan’s lap, Negan thinks Rick might just sit on his cock. Not that that would be a bad thing, he thinks, not at all.

Then Rick sinks down and his mouth wraps around Negan’s cock, and Negan groans, one hand winding into Rick’s curls. Rick’s mouth is sweet, wet and hot and tight, and it’s all Negan can do to hold onto his head, legs shaking a little. He’s still overly sensitive from his first orgasm and his hand working himself after, and each suck of Rick around him is almost agonizing in their pleasure.

“Honey,” He groans weakly, pushing gently on the back of Rick’s head. “Oh, _baby_. I’m already close, sweetheart.. gonna make come..”

Rick hollows his cheeks obediently, peering up at Negan through his eyelashes. He takes Negan down his throat, and Negan would swear he’s wearing a sly expression – although Negan only looks at the slighter man for half a second before he throws his head back, moaning weakly.

“Fu- _fuck_ – I’m gonna come, Rick, _fuck-_ ”

Rick’s fingers gently caress over his balls, and he’s gone. His whole body trembles as he spills into Rick’s mouth, a somewhat undignified whine escaping him, and Rick swallows it down. It takes a few moments before he releases Rick’s head, and Rick pulls back, a little smirk curving his lips.

“Holy hell,” He mumbles. Slowly he stumbles to his feet, fingers fumbling to close his pants back. “That was fantastic, Rick.”

Rick smiles a little, bordering on shy, and shrugs. He turns back into the bedroom and heads for his clothes. Simon’s already dressed, and they leave Rick to get dressed.

“So,” Simon drawls, as they step out of Rick’s house and head for the trucks. “Voyeurism, huh?”

Negan snorts and bumps Simon’s shoulder with his own. “Daddy, huh?” He counters, eyebrow raising. Simon laughs.

“You got me. Guess we’re two fucked up peas in a pod, eh?”

“Guess we are,” Negan chuckles. “Guess we are.”


End file.
